


A Complete Absence of Seals

by spiced_chai_nebula



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, No Seals Here, Promise, Seal-Free Fic, the GFFA is a seal-free zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiced_chai_nebula/pseuds/spiced_chai_nebula
Summary: Anakin has an urgent question.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	A Complete Absence of Seals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> LittleRaven, I was super inspired by your "no seals" prompt. Please enjoy.

"Alright, Snips, I'm counting on you," Anakin said, fixing Ahsoka with an intent glare. 

Ahsoka nodded, drawing her chin up and her shoulders back. 

"You grew up in a place with water, right?" 

"Um," Ahsoka said, thinking about the Jedi Temple's fountains. "Yes?"

"Okay," Anakin looked back and forth, before leaning closer. "I heard about an animal, but I think some people were just making it up to see what they could get me to believe. I need you to fact-check this for me." 

Ahsoka bit back a comment about the easily searchable holonet. 

"I know the holonet is easily searchable," Anakin continued, "But the Jedi Masters are tracking my holonet browsing after the Detonite Incident. You make one explosive…" Anakin shook his head. "I'm getting off track. Okay. I need to know, is it true about seals?"

"Seals?" 

"Yes! Is it true that they can survive in both polar and tropical water?" 

"Um." 

"Do they really spend most of their lives in water just to return to land to mate and raise their pups?" 

"Pups?" 

"Yes! Do seal pups really gain three-to-five pounds a day because of the high-fat milk supply of their mothers?" 

"That's a lot of pounds." 

"I know! Can they really hold their breath for two hours, a record in the animal kingdom?" 

"I don't really know about—" 

"Do they really eat squid!?" 

"Anakin!" Ahsoka burst out. "I've never heard of this animal. I don't even know what it looks like." 

"Um," Anakin wrinkled his nose, "kinda like Jabba the Hutt, but fuzzier, I think. They kinda wiggle-bounce?" 

Ahsoka flattened her lips. "I've never heard of anything like that. It sounds really fake." 

Anakin looked a little disappointed as he nodded. "Yeah, the more I said it out loud, the faker it sounded. But, you know, strange things happen when evolution involves water. I couldn't just dismiss it out of hand. Thanks for helping me figure it out." 

"Anytime." Ahsoka reached over and pat his elbow. "Now, let's talk about what you're going to give me so that Obi-Wan never hears about this completely ridiculous conversation." 

"A bagel," Anakin offered.

"Try again." 

"Two bagels?" 

"Now we're talking."

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [Seal Facts](http://www.softschools.com/facts/animals/seal_facts/13/), whose facts I stole with ZERO fact-checking. But it doesn't matter, because Seals are Fake.


End file.
